Drabble Me This
by BlondeHairBlueEyes14
Summary: A collection of angsty, happy and depressing Drabbles with our favorite Infernal Devices characters.
1. Chapter 1

**_**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare* _**

* * *

><p>Drabble One: <em>MagnusTessa: Friendship. _

_**Stalking with a Smoke. **_

New York was a busy place, filled with hundreds of people. The chances of running into someone accidently more than three times in three different places is quite a feat; a feat that Tessa has managed to pull off.

_Not that is was accidental, per say, _but a feat none the less.

Tessa Grey took a long drag from the cigarette resting between her fingers, she exhaled, the smoke swirling out of her mouth before disappearing into the polluted city air. The cold December air rushed towards her bare cheeks and exposed hands with a vengeance as she watched the blonde boy across the street.

A small red haired girl was walking beside him, doing up the buttons on her grey coat as she walked. Tessa watched a small pulling on her lips as the boy grabbed the girl's hand, subsequently stopping her from doing up her last two buttons.

"The resemblance is un-canny" a voice commented from behind Tessa. She removed her eyes from the couple and tilted her head back to meet Magnus's, bringing the cigarette back to her lips at the same time.

"Hmm a bit, he looks a lot like Celine"

"His humour comes directly from the Herondale line" Magnus said amused, watching as a thin line smoke left Tessa's mouth. She lowered her hand and tapped the cigarette; the ashes fell onto the pavement.

"Those things will kill you, you know" Magnus drawled, nodding his head in the direction of the cigarette as Tessa lifted it again. She froze her hand a few centimetres away from her face.

"Well, something has to. Time isn't"

* * *

><p><em>So, this is what I do when I'm not cramming for exams. <em>

_**This is dedicated to Stefany :D **_

_I will update my other stories soon; I just have no inspiration for them, sorry!_

_**If you have any Prompts for a new Drabble let me know! **_

_**Cheers, **_

_-Mandy_


	2. Chapter 2

_****And I still own nothing****_

* * *

><p>Drabble Two: TessaWill

**A Tale of Two People. **

Tessa backed into the library quietly, closing her eyes as the heavy wooden doors created space between her and the chaos ensuing outside. Charlotte's shrill voice could no longer be heard over the shouts and objections of the Enclave.

Benedict Lightwood's accusations were safely behind two sets of doors.

Sophie's knowing looks and Jessamine's rolling eyes all vanished as Tessa rolled her shoulders back and exhaled shakily.

She glanced at the book in her hand, _A Tale of Two Cities_, declared the title.

She walked quietly over to the window she usually occupied while reading, and stopped short a few feet away. Will was sitting on the window seat, his black hair messy; as if he had run his hands through it, and his eyes focused on a book held between his slim fingers.

Tessa worried her lip for a few seconds before glancing at the space left on the seat. There was more than enough room for her sit. She eyed Will carefully as she moved closer to the window, but he didn't look up once. After a few more seconds of deliberation she carefully eased herself next to Will, determined not to give up her favourite place to read just because _he_ was there. She kept enough space between them so that she couldn't touch him (and he couldn't touch her!).

Will didn't even bat an eyelash as Tessa glanced at him again. Her eyebrow's rose up into her hairline, in surprise, as she read the cover of his book quickly.

_A Tale of Two Cities. _

She licked her lips and fought back a smile (_you're still mad at him_, her brain yelled) before opening the cover of the book and turning to the first page.

Will glanced up once he was sure she was reading and let his lips curve up into a genuine smile. He glanced down at his book again and re-read the line he had been stuck on ever since Tessa had walked in a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And number two :D <em>**

This one's dedicated to Emma :D

_All the drabbles are set at random times; you can place them wherever you'd like in the story line. _

_**Send me some prompts if you have any :D **_

-Mandy


	3. Chapter 3

**_*_**If I say _I own the amazing characters created by Cassandra Clare, _does that mean it will actually happen?*

* * *

><p>Drabble Four-GideonSophie

**Spilling Ink- ( Thanks to Pyreflies Painter for the prompt!) **

Sophie placed the un-used envelopes in a neat pile before closing the drawer to Charlotte's desk. She glanced around the now organized work space with a satisfied smile and was just adjusting the quills when the door opened.

Sophie; expecting to hear Charlotte's light barely audible footsteps glanced up quickly when loud heavy footsteps sounded bringing with them, Gideon Lightwood.

She glanced down quickly, swallowing the lump in her throat as she busied herself with finishing up.

After a few seconds of silence, Gideon cleared his throat.

Sophie jumped, her hand flying sideways, knocking over the ink well.

She stared at the ink moving like a snake across the table before quickly pulling off the apron she had forgotten to take off after helping in the kitchen. She placed it on the table, the white fabric turning black quickly as the ink seeped in.

"Charlotte's gone out to a Council meeting" Sophie said quietly, as she twisted the make-shift cleaning cloth to grab the last few drops of ink. She re-set the ink well in a standing position before glancing up to see that Gideon...was no longer in the room?

Another set of hands met hers as she lifted the now ink drenched apron off the table. She jumped again, dropping the apron into Gideon's hands and placing one hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Gideon's lips twisted into a smile as Sophie exhaled removing the hand from her mouth, some black ink decorated her lips.

"Sneaking up on people is considered rude, Gid-Mr. Lightwood"

Gideon dropped the apron on the desk, leaned in and before Sophie could blink, kissed her quickly.

"My apologies, Sophie" Gideon said, the grin on his lips not matching his sober tone, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

* * *

><p><em>So, the best thing about Drabbles is that I can whip them up in between freaking out for exams and studying! :D<em>

_**This is dedicated to Georgia :D **_

_**Send me some prompts and I'll attempt to write them :D**_

_**And just to clarify a prompt can be anything from one word to a quick little sentence/scenario you want to see :D **_

_**Cheers, **_

_**-Mandy**_


	4. Chapter 4

***And I still own nothing***

* * *

><p>Drabble Four: Will Charlotte.

"It's really a rather humorous story, Charlotte"

Charlotte pursed her lips, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she glared at Will through the jail cell bars.

"Humour me William"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short and sweet :D <em>**

_**I still have a list of prompts but I just need to get some inspiration to write them!**_

_**Send me some more prompts ladies and gents :D **_

_**-Mandy**_


	5. Chapter 5

_*If any of you want to get me a belated birthday present; the copyrights to all of Cassandra Clares books would be awesome* _

* * *

><p>Drabble Five: TessaMagnus

**It started with an Ugh. **

_Take me to wonderland_

_Take me to, take me to_

_Wonderland, wonderland, wonderland_

"Ugh"

"You did not just _ugh_ Natalia Kills"

Tessa frowned first at Magnus then at the radio where the horrible music from pouring from. The former was frowning at her with pursed lips as he snapped his fingers.

The volume was raised a few notches.

Tessa rolled her eyes and settled herself deeper into the chair she had occupied upon arriving a few hours ago.

_My dreams conceal some things that'll make you run and hide_

_Don't let me in your tower, show me your magic powers_

"How do these people make money off this…_noise_?"

The volume rose again.

"There was a time when music actually sounded like _music" _

_I want the love, the money and the perfect ending_

Tessa slammed her book shut, stood up and stalked across the room before pulling open the door that led out into the busy New York streets.

"Try Best Buy, Tessa. They have the best deals on I-pods" Magnus called as sparks flew off his fingers.

The music started playing louder as the door slammed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY ( LATE) BIRTHDAY, EMMA. <strong>_

I USED OUR SONG.

_I love all the prompts I've gotten; I promise I am working on them! But keep sending me them; I really do like to see what you guys come up with :D _

-Mandy


	6. Chapter 6

**_If I owned anything; I would not be here right now!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Six: MagnusTessa:**

"Happy Valentines day, my dear"

Tessa's lips quirked up at the sound of Magnus's voice. She bent her head back and raised an eyebrow at the bottle of champagne in her friend's hand.

"Something you want to tell me Magnus?"

Magnus snorted and settled into one of Tessa's couches; the cork from the bottle sprung open and flew across the room just as he propped his booted feet up on a coffee table.

"I'm just here to be a good friend. Seeing as I am your _only_ friend"

Tessa ignored the jab and settled deeper into her chair, eyeing Magnus's feet with distaste. "Were you raised in a barn?"

Magnus exhaled and held the bottle out. "Stop ignoring the reason I'm here. I know how you get on _Valentine's day" _

Tessa eyes flew to a small silver box resting on a table under a tall gilded mirror.

"I'm allowed one day to wallow"

"_Blue eyes so full of life/a wonder of all their own/so beautiful and precious/oh to see those eyes smile" _

Tessa's thoughts flew to the book sitting in the silver box. The one she only ever opened when she was very desperate to remember. The voices, the music, the Institute.

Henry and Charlotte.

Sophie and Gideon.

Jem…and _Will_.

"_Beautiful blue eyes/always haunting me/ teasing me/reminding me of what I want…can't have" _

Tessa finished the last line of the poem with a heavy exhale. "We're going to need more than one bottle"

* * *

><p><strong>TADA!<strong>

**Just in case you thought Valentine's day was a happy day! I hope this sets your straight ;) **

**And I am working on the prompts! **

**Almost done with a few of them!**

**Cheers, **

**-Mandy**


	7. Chapter 7

_*I for some reason beyond my understanding; still do not own the rights to Cassandra Clare's amazing books* _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Seven<strong>- Tessa

**Blood stained glass: **_Prompt __**blood smeared glass**__ suggested by the ticking clock:_

Tessa sunk to her knees beside Will. He looked as if he were the one who had a large jagged piece of glass stuck in his chest.

Tessa moved her hand forward slowly, gripping the end of glass and pulled. The glass cut her as she threw it across the room. It shattered into a million blood stained pieces.

She stared at Jem`s face, his eyes were open, a look shock frozen on his pale face.

Will bowed his head forward and Tessa didn`t know what was worse; Jem`s dead body or William Herondale crying.

* * *

><p><em>Pretty short and to the point. <em>

Sorry it took me so long to get to this prompt.

Send me more if you have any!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Cheers,

Mandy.


	8. Chapter 8

_***All the Characters belong to Cassandra Clare, as usual. ***_

* * *

><p>Drabble Eight: WillJem

**Concern**

"No"

"But think of the amount of entertainment this could produce for us and those around us"

"William"

"James"

"We are not knocking Gabriel Lightwood out and leaving him in the middle of the street naked"

"But really, think about it-"

Jem snorted. "The fact that you have thought about this concerns me"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just something mildly amusing ( I think), hopefully I'll be updating more often. <strong>_

__Thank you for the reviews and for dealing with horrible updating schedule!

_**YOU CAN SEND ME MESSAGES AND YELL AT ME. **_

Thanks to the ticking clock for messaging me and reminding that I did have to update :D

Review? Prompts?

Cheers,

-Mandy


	9. Chapter 9

**_*Still not Cassandra Clare, much to my annoyance* _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Nine- WillTessa**

_**Chocolate**_

"Just one more piece"

Tessa shook her head.

"I already tried the dark one and that horrid one with the pecans in it." Tessa said the taste of the chocolate still on her cheeks and mouth.

Will laughed and pushed a piece of milk chocolate closer to Tessa. "I am un-willing to accept that someone can _hate _chocolate_!" _

Tessa stood her ground and frowned. "I will not eat another piece"

Will grinned, his eyes sparkling. "You are forcing my hand, madame" he drawled. Tessa watched him carefully as he moved his hand behind his back and pulled out a book.

He held it in front of him with his left hand and pushed the chocolate closer to her with his right.

_The Chimes By Charles Dickens. _

Tessa felt her eyes go wide; she had been trying to get her hands on that book for two years now. It was almost impossible to find.

Will was still grinning when Tessa gingerly picked up the chocolate. "You are cruel" she said half heartedly.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TWO UPDATES. <strong>_

OH DEAR, MANDY MUST HAVE BEEN REPLACED BY A ROBOT OR SOMETHING!

_**I got some really awesome prompts from the last chapter ( on about Emma Carstairs ;) and am really excited about writing more. So expect some more updates soon! **_

__Cheers,

Mandy


End file.
